The abbey! The unknown past of Kai!
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: A girl came to Tyson’s house as a messenger from Mr. Dickson. But this girl brought back a piece of memory long lost by Kai. A girl he met long ago in the abbey. Who is she? [KaixOC, one-shot] R n R


The abbey! The unknown past of Kai!  
  
This is my first beyblade story so go easy on me guys...  
  
Summary:  
  
A girl came to Tyson's house as a messenger from Mr. Dickson. But this girl brought back a piece of memory long lost by Kai. A girl he met long ago in the abbey. Who is she? [KaixOC, one-shot]  
  
Story starts:  
  
It was a fine day for the bladebreaker. That was the least for Hillary had come and turned the whole world upside down.  
  
"Come on boys," Hillary shouted, "Move!" She had been forcing them run the whole morning.  
  
"Can we stop to pick our breath Hillary," Tyson asked, panting.  
  
"No!" Hillary shouted, "Your tournament is last than a month. No more laziness. And no more complain Tyson. Keep on!"  
  
"I'm going to kill her, that's the last thing I'm going to do," Tyson complained.  
  
"Cool down, Tyson. She is doing this for our sake," Max told him.  
  
"So how you and Emily going?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Fine," Max replied, "But I still like our team better. The fans are crazy over us."  
  
"Now you mention it, Max. No wonder Mr. Dickson wants us together for the championship this year," Ray said.  
  
"And I have to baby-sit to you guys again," Kai complained.  
  
"Stop complaining boys! Run!!" Hillary shouted angrily.  
  
"Sorry, is the Bladebreaker here?" A voice asked.  
  
'That voice...' Kai stopped and looked over. A girl with short black hair, she wore a spectacles, normal green t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Yes they are," Kenny came over, "What can we do for you?"  
  
"Mr. Dickson sent me over. Here is the letter he wants me to pass to you," the girl replied.  
  
"Thank you," Kenny thanked her.  
  
"No problem," the girl replied as she turned to leave. Then she spotted Kai staring at her, she smiled slightly. Kai blushed a little upon seeing her smile.  
  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Tyson asked when he realized Kai blushing.  
  
"Nothing," Kai tried to be emotionless but was still blushing.  
  
"You are blushing," Ray replied.  
  
"I'm not," Kai lied.  
  
"You are," Max smiled.  
  
"I'm going," Kai said as he moved away from his friend. He needs a break. He sat alone at the corner. He remembered the voice. He heard it before in the abbey. He made a face when he thought back on the abbey. His grandfather and Mr. you-know-who. He hates them. But he wants to know about the voice.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kai, you are to practice everyday," his grandfather told the young Kai.  
  
"Yes, I know, grandfather," Kai replied as he went off. He saw a girl with short black hair. She had a pair of beautiful eyes. She smiled at Kai as she moved past him and into the room to meet his grandfather. That was the last time Kai saw her smile.  
  
Everyday he practiced hard with the machines. Beyblading and more beyblading. Things revolved about beyblading. The only thing they can really rest was sleeping time.  
  
One day, Kai and the others were competing each other. Kai and the girl fought. None of them won and they end up draw.  
  
"You are good," Kai commented, "What's your name?" The girl looked at him for a moment and looked away.  
  
"Don't you have a name?" Kai asked again. He was determined to find out her name. She was the only one so far that can draw with him.  
  
"Do I really need to answer your question?" the girl asked coldly.  
  
"At least you are the only one who can fight with me fairly. At least tell me your name," Kai replied. The girl looked at Kai for another second, and replied, "I only say it once, Kai. The name is Kit." That night, Kit escaped the abbey with a bit-beast. She was never caught again or seen again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Can she be the one?' Kai thought, 'Kit?'  
  
"Don't try guessing, Kai," a voice told him. Kai was shocked as he turned around to see the girl that came earlier.  
  
"It's you," Kai whispered.  
  
"I know you will remember me," she smiled, "It's been a while since we last met."  
  
"Kit..." Kai found himself speechless in front of her. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Seems to me, you found some friends," Kit looked over at Tyson and the others.  
  
"Well, at the least they are my friends," Kai rolled his eyes. He did treat them like a friend.  
  
"Good luck at the tournament, Kai," Kit told him, "I will be cheering you on."  
  
"Kit, there's something I want to ask," Kai started.  
  
"Yes?" Kit asked.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Kai asked. Kit looked strangely at Kai and smiled again. Kai looked at her smile. Suddenly he felt himself missing her smile.  
  
"You will know someday, Kai. You will know," Kit replied and ran off, leaving Kai standing there, stunned.  
  
"We will meet again, Kai. By then, maybe I will tell you why!"

* * *

This is my first story. And I'm not sure if it's really KaixOC or not. But in any case, I hope you like the story. Hope you guys don't mind. 


End file.
